powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 13: The Melon Cannon
Act 13: The Melon Cannon is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. It is the debut of the Melon Cannon blueprint Plot After having their Shuriken Seeds taken by the Silver Ninjas, The Rangers wake up and retreat to their dojo. They brief Kaku on what happened to them. He then gives them the Melon Shuriken Seed. Ryu remembers Kaku had the Falcon Battlezord the entire time. He finally asks him where he has all of the stuff. Kaku doesnt respond which concerns Ryu. Ryu asks who Tendou was, and finally he tells them. During the war 400 years ago, He worked with Tendou to defeat the Yamiryu. When he learned that the Silver Sword can banish evil spirits, he decided to turn on him and steal that sword to free his friends. He acknowledges what he did was wrong. Ryu decides that he wants to confront Tendou about the matter Meanwhile, Jageuar summons one of the most powerful residents, Moyasu. He uses the ability of burning to destroy his enemies. Moyasu decides he will burn Kaku's dojo. Blenie and Kaler wait at the seal, waiting for more instructions from The Alchemist. They hope It is in the best intrest of Jageuar, but Kaler knows that he will die soon. Tendou, Feng and Batora decide that it is time tto take back all of their property, so they send their corps to find every Shuriken Seed in the forest. Tendou plans on crippling the rangers arsenal. He is convinced Kaku worked with the Yamiryu so therefore, the rangers must be Yamiryu as well. But Ryu concerns him for some reason While the rangers are recovering, they come up with a plan of attack to steal the Shuriken Seeds. Kaku tells them that the Silver Ninjas are no pushover, and most likely will die trying. Blake states that they are the protecters of the Earth, and will do whatever it takes to do their job. Unfortunately, Jageuar has started his attack. He sends so many S.E.E.D.S and and generals to fight the rangers, that they are overwhelmed. They are able to fend off some of them, but they are still defeated. The Mob then exets the forest to attack the City again. Now crippled, the rangers cant really fight the Forest Residents. They decide to take the Melon Shuriken, their oly weapon left. Jageuar and Moyasu battle the rangers unmorphed and has them defeated. Tendou watches, but assumes Moyasu is a Yamiryu. This causes him to think the rangers are against Kaku, so he gives them the Shuriken Seeds. Ryu is confused, and so is the rest if the team, but they morph anyway. they are able to stop The S.E.E.D.S and destroy their evil forces.With the power of the Melon Cannon, they are able to defeat Moyasu with it, but Jageuar narrowly escapes the first blast. The rangers combine their Shuriken Seeds with the Melon Cannon to give it an extra boost of power, a power 5 times as strong as the Apple Sword. They fire and it destoys Jageuar. Lina tells kaku this, but he already knows. But Moyasu and Jageuar revive into their second life, and Blenie, shocked to see her firend in this state, begs the Alchemist to give Jageuar and Moyasu mor power than ever. The zords are no match for the new powers of the Residents, and the city starts to be see their power. Ryu and the others have finally met their match. Meanwhile. The Seal energy starts to rise. Prince Nero is awaken. He starts to rush at the seal along with all of his people. What Power Does he have? Debuts -SS-14 Melon -Melon Cannon -Moyasu -Prince Nero -SS-13 Lime Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash Category:Episode